


Help Me Make It Special

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Caring Slade Wilson, Good Bro Jason Todd, Good Sibling Jason Todd, M/M, Mentioned Damian Wayne, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Mentioned Joey Wilson, Mentioned Rose Wilson - Freeform, Mentioned Tim Drake, Priest Jason Todd, Thoughtful Slade Wilson, becoming a priest anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: While Dick's away, Slade calls Jason and asks if the other would be willing to become ordained in order to marry Dick and Slade, making their wedding that much more special.Of course Jason accepts
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 17
Kudos: 111





	Help Me Make It Special

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Slade - 64  
> Dick - 19  
> Jason - 17
> 
> See end notes for a special question/poll/notes

“Dick texted,” was Jason’s greeting when Slade opened the apartment door.

“Actually,” the mercenary said, holding up DIck’s phone. “I did. We need to talk.”

“Well, goodbye life, it was nice knowing you,” Jason grumbled as he stepped into the apartment and followed Slade to the kitchen table.

“Relax,” the older man drawled as they took seats across from one another. “I’m not going to kill you.”

“Yet.”

Slade merely smiled before getting straight to the point. “Richard and I are engaged to be married.”

“You are, congratulations.”

Slade hummed, clasping his hands together. “We’re planning to go to Paris for the ceremony.”

“Oh, you’re having an actual ceremony?” Jason was slightly surprised by that. “I figured considering who you are and considering the fact that Bruce, well-”

“Hates me?”

“Yeah. I figured you guys would just, like, elope or something.”

“You think I would elope with your overly romantic brother who has no doubt been dreaming about an official wedding since he was a kid?”

Jason grunted, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. “Alright, that’s fair.” he shifted. “Why are you telling me?”

“Wayne is not invited for obvious reasons.”

“Good.”

Slade shifted. “But I still want to make it special for Dick.”

Jason nodded. “You really do love him, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Good.” tilting his head, Jason asked, “So what do you want from me?”

“Would you be willing to become ordained to become the priest for our wedding.”

Jason stared, shocking. “Wait, you want  _ me _ to marry the two of you?” he asked once he finally remembered how to speak.

Slade hummed, tilting his head towards Jason in lieu of a verbal reply. “I don’t want a big ceremony but I want it to be personal and special enough for him. The only people invited are Joey and Rose as well as you, Drake, and Baby Wayne.”

“Oof,” Jason huffed, chuckling. “Don’t call him that to his face.”

Slade chuckled. “What can he do to me?”

“Nothing permanent, but whatever he does is gonna hurt,” Jason replied.

Slade didn’t bother to dignify that with a response. “Well?” he asked instead, getting back on track. “What do you say?”

“To getting ordained to marry you and Dick?” Jason replied. “Hell yeah, I’ll get started as soon as I get back.”

“Good,” Slade said, nodding. “And...if we could  _ not _ inform Richard? About you being our priest as well as any of your siblings attending the wedding.”

“So he thinks it’s just heading to a courthouse in Paris to get married?”

Slade hummed in reply. “I want to surprise him.”

“That’s really sweet,” Jason remarked. “Yeah, don’t worry, I won’t tell him anything.”

“And I presume you can tell the others?” Slade asked. “I’d rather not go over there or risk an attempt at contacting them the way I contacted you today.”

“Speaking of,” Jason remarked, leaning forward. “How exactly did you manage to get Dick to leave his phone at home without him getting suspicious?”

“Are you asking out of true curiosity or to see if you can attempt the same thing with someone else?”

“Can it be both?”

Slade chuckled. “Considering he left it in my car when we went out to dinner last night and couldn’t remember where it was this morning, it was fairly easy.”

“So you took advantage of him.”

“Not at all,” Slade replied. “I had no intention of contacting you via his phone today. It was only when I was looking for my wallet in my car that I found it and the idea came to mind.”

Jason hummed approvingly. “Huh. Impressive thinking.”

“If you need me to provide you and your brothers plane tickets-”

“Excuse me, you’re looking at a semi-wealthy crime lord and discussing two sons of a billionaire,” Jason drawled. “You really think we can afford plane tickets to Paris?”

Slade smirked. “Fair enough,” he agreed, nodding and standing before pausing and asking, “Would you like a drink?”

“Depends,” Jason replied, throwing an arm over the back of the kitchen chair and getting comfortable. “Are we talking alcohol?”

“Of course.”

“Then please, do deliver.”

Slade huffed out a laugh as he headed over to the fridge to grab the drinks, passing Jason a bottle before taking a seat.

“It will mean the world to him,” he murmured after a few moments. “If you all come.”

“Of course we’re coming,” Jason assured. “And I think it’ll mean a little more when he finds out it was your idea.” Slade grunted and Jason grinned. “Twenty bucks says he cries at the wedding.”

“Twenty bucks,” Slade drawled, rolling his eyes. “When it comes to Richard Grayson? Of  _ course _ he’s going to cry.”

They laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
